Countrycide Revised
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: What if Gwen never saw the villager in the woods when she was with Owen? Or what if there never was a villager in the woods in the first place? And what if Ianto told the real truth about who his last kiss was? Just an idea that wouldn't go away. Being re-written
1. Introduction

_The Countryside: What if Gwen never saw the villager in the woods when she was with Owen? Or what if there never was a villager in the woods in the first place? And what if Ianto told the real truth about who his last kiss was?_

_A/N: This has probably been done a lot now, but the bunny wouldn't go away. Please R&R with the honest truth! xoxo Jack_

"So who was the last person you snogged?" Piped up Gwen from the table where she was setting up stuff for dinner.

"You even sound like an eight year old. Who the hell says snogged?" Pointed out a very tense and frustrated Owen, who had just about had it with the tent he was 'supposed' to be putting up.

"Mine was Rhys."

"Yeah, well, there's a surprise." Owen's mood wasn't exactly improving. Tosh started to help Gwen at the table, and Ianto started bringing over some canvas benches for the team to sit on, and placed them around the table.

"Tosh, your go." Gwen was beginning to sound a little too enthusiastic.

"It's easy for you." Tosh was beginning to sound a little self-conscious about the subject.

"Oh, come on. Spill the beans."

"Owen." Gwen looked at Tosh in surprise, and Owen looked almost equally shocked.

"What?" Owen's reply came quick.

"Really?" Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Tosh love, in your dreams." Owen drawled as Gwen descended into the nearest seat.

"3am, Christmas Eve, outside the Millennium Centre, waiting for a cab. I had mistletoe." Owen sat down on a couple of crates that had been stacked up to make a chair.

"Christmas? You haven't had a snog since –"

"No." Tost was a little too quick to reply. She sat herself down next to Gwen, and Ianto sat himself next to Tosh.

"Oh, lucky me eh?" Owen was getting bored of this conversation fast.

"So who was yours?" Tosh just had to ask. Owen picked up a spoon and started fiddling with it. A huge smirk came across his face.

"Gwen, actually." An 'oh no, don't you dare' look came on Gwen's face, which made Owen's smirk grow wider.

"Where was this?" Tosh felt the need to dig deeper. Owen raised his eyebrows at Gwen as if to say 'you take this one'.

"It was complicated." She replied. Tosh started muttering something under her breath.

"So was it a kiss or –" Tosh just kept coming with the questions.

"Tosh, leave it." Considering Gwen was the newest member of the Torchwood team, she took on the role as second-in-command an awful lot. Jack came wandering over from the SUV and joined the rest of the team, and sat himself opposite Gwen.

"Jack?" Owen asked, hoping he could relieve the tension between Gwen and Tosh.

"Are we including non-human life forms?" Jack asked with a snicker.

"Oh you haven't!" Gwen exclaimed with disgust.

"You're a sick man Harkness!" Owen continued, giving Jack a look of horror. This just made Jack laugh out loud.

"I never know when he's joking," Gwen commented, deducing that Jack's laughter was more of one that gets used after a huge joke has been made, compared to his usual laugh which makes her spirits lift, and for an odd reason, stomach flutter.

"It's my turn, is it?" Ianto asked, looking down at his hands, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"It was…Jack." Everyone looked over in surprise at Ianto, and he looked up to meet the gaze of Jack, who was slowly nodding, a smile beginning to form.

"Wow! I mean, wow. I'm sorry Yant, I don't really know how to react to this." Gwen replied modestly, sounding as surprised as everyone looked.

"Well, we knew Jack was gay, but we sure as hell never thought you would be the one to prove it to us!" Owen said, sounding very pissed off.

"Owen, not now. Be nice to Ianto. It must have been hard for him to come clean." Gwen said, sending a look of pure hatred to Owen. Tosh just remained silent, but gave Ianto a look as if to say 'go for it'.

"I'm going to get some firewood." Owen announced, completely annoyed with the rest of the team.

"I'll come with you," Gwen added, as both she and Owen jumped to their feet. Jack gave Ianto a meaningful look at which Ianto blushed at and turned his head away.

"You know what guys? I'm happy for you. You're so cute together, and I'm glad Ianto's found someone after the whole Lisa incident. Jack, just please, for god's sake, don't go round putting the moves on Ianto whilst Owen is in the room." Tosh spoke with such confidence and happiness. Jack nodded a reply, stood up and walked over to Ianto, and dropped into the seat next to him.

"Do you want to continue with this, or shall we drop it and go back to the way things were?" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear. Tosh took this as a cue to leave, and went into one of the tents to do some paperwork on her laptop.

"If I were to do this, I think you'll get an answer," Ianto said a moment before placing his lips delicately on Jack's in a passion filled kiss.

"Uuhh, I'm not quite sure I got that Yant," Jack said after pulling back from Ianto, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips.

Ianto reached up to the nape of Jack's neck, and pulled him in for another, equally passionate, kiss, before letting go and saying in a clear voice, "Yes Captain, I would like to continue," a huge grin came across Jack's face, "but once we get back home. Not here. Owen was right about the countryside you know. It is dirty and un-hygienic, well, for what we'd probably be doing anyway." A chuckle could be heard from the closest tent, and it was obvious that Tosh had overheard everything that had just happened.

"Okay Yant. Fair deal. Just as long as I can sit next to you, hug you and hold your hand." Ianto answered Jack by taking his right hand into his left, and intertwining their fingers. Jack looked up and smiled at Ianto, before Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder.


	2. In The Woods part 1

Gwen was walking furiously fast through the woods, Owen trailing behind her, noting that she was most likely angry with him over something.

"Couldn't you have kept that to yourself?" She speaks, trying to get a little further ahead of him.

"What's the matter? You embarrassed?" He replied, closing the gap between them.

"You're such an arrogant shit sometimes Owen."

"See, in my mind that was a good kiss, borderline great. So good in fact you've been avoiding me ever since." He was walking right behind her by this point, moving deeper into the wood. Gwen let out an exasperated gasp.

"The country air is making you delusional."

"How long did it last? 10 seconds, and the things I could tell from that kiss." This statement caught Gwen's attention.

"Oh, like?" A simple question, Owen now a few steps behind as she picked up the pace a little.

"Like your sex life ain't up to much." Gwen grabbed Owen by the shoulders and slammed him against the nearest tree, pinning him back against it. She could tell he was enjoying this, as he shivered slightly at her touch.

"You WHAT!?" Gwen was really angry now. _And I thought she was bad earlier_, Owen thought.

"See old Rhys makes you half rumble but he doesn't make a move." He said, as Gwen's grip tightened on him. (**A/N: I couldn't work out exactly what Owen said here, but I transposed it as best as I could. Same goes with Gwen's next speech.**)

"You'd better shut up before I amp you one!" She replied, as Owen grabbed hold of her and swung her round, so that she was the one pinned against the tree, and Owen moved in closer so that his face was mere millimetres from hers.

"When was the last time you screwed all night?" Gwen tried to escape from his grasp. One of her hands moved to the back of his neck, the other stayed holding his right shoulder. "When was the last time you came so hard and so long you forgot where you were?" They were both breathing heavily from the close proximity by this point, and Gwen could fell Owen's trousers starting to bulge a little around the crotch. Gwen made another feeble attempt to escape. A sly grin came onto Owen's face.

"It don't happen with him, does it? You're too familiar. Whereas you and me, we're not cozy at all. We'd be amazing, and that scares the shit out of you!" Their lips were now only a fraction apart, and Owen and Gwen were both breathing even heavier than before. Gwen looked in shock at the young man before her, not believing what he had just said, but something in her brain clicked saying, _you know you want this Gweny, go for it._

So she did what her head was saying, and took the plunge. She pushed her mouth onto Owen's, hard, with complete lack of passion, and pulled her other hand up so it too was resting behind Owen's neck. He moved his hands so that they were buried in her hair, pulling her in closer, wanting to savor the moment as he knew too well that she would either break away, or they would have to return to the others. Gwen deepened the kiss, so that her tongue was brushing lightly against Owen's lips, as if asking to be invited in. He gave her the invitation, and she snaked in, at the same time moving her hands down from behind his neck to around his waist, pulling his hips in next to hers, feeling the full extent of his arousal.

He pulled themselves away from the tree, sliding his hands down her back, till they were looped around her waist, and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled her head back from his, as Owen started trailing little kisses down her neck. He backed them against another tree, and she let her arms go from around his neck, so she could slip her green jacket off. It fell to the forest floor, and she started on his jacket. A minute or two later, it had joined hers, and Owen's hands had moved from her waist up and under her thin t-shirt. She let her legs fall from his waist, and she started to lift the edges of his shirt, which he quickly disposed of. She bent her head down, and placed soft butterfly kisses down his chest, stopping every now and then to nip him slightly with her teeth, a thing she knew any guy would like. He loved it, and responded by moving his hands to the front of her chest, and slowly caressing her breasts. He must have found the spot, as she removed her head, and let out a groan of pleasure. Owen quickly lifed her shirt off over her head, and it fell to the ground, joining the ever growing pile of clothes. His hands then moved around to her back, and slowly unhooked her bra, and she shrugged it to the floor.

Feeling the cold get to her a little, Gwen pushed herself against Owen, so that their bare chests were pressed together. They went back to kissing each other passionatly on the mouth, running their hands everywhere, getting even more carried away.


	3. Tents are mans greatest invention

**A/N: This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter. Apologies that it's so short.**

"Is my shoulder comfortable?" Jack whispered to Ianto, thinking that the younger man had fallen asleep. He had been right though, because he didn't get a reply. A lock of hair fell across Ianto's eyes, and Jack couldn't help brushing it away, the skin contact waking Ianto.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall-" Ianto never finished his sentence as Jack cupped his cheek and brushed his lips lightly against Ianto's.

"It's okay Ianto. I forgive you," Jack replied, his lips still pressed against Ianto's.

Ianto pulled his head away from Jack's and said in a very husky voice, "How about we worry about the un-hygienic nature of the countryside in a little while?"

"Are you going to let me have my way with you, Mr. Jones?" Jack asked, standing up, taking Ianto's hand in his.

"To a cetain extent, yes. But not all the way." He replied, standing up also, letting Jack lead him to one of the tents, hoping that it wasn't the one Tosh was occupying. They walked inside, and Ianto sat himself down on one of the sleeping mats rolled out, and pulled Jack down next to him. Immediately after sitting down, Jack took Ianto's face in his hands, and began to kiss him sweetly at first, before Ianto let out a short groan, and Jack started placing firey hot kisses on Ianto's lips, parting them with his tongue.

Ianto's hands moved up to the other mans shoulders, sliding off the military great-coat he always wore. Jack shrugged it off, and laid down on the mat. Ianto shifted slightly so that he was now straddling the Captain, and resumed kissing him. Jack's hands reached up and started removing Ianto's jacket, and then got to work on Ianto's shirt, unbuttoning the top layer.

Something cliked in Ianto's mind, as he suddenly pulled away from Jack warm and welcoming embrace.

"Yant, what's wrong?"

"I just have this odd feeling of something...Forget it, I'm probably going crazy." He replied, getting up off Jack and pulling his jacket back on. Jack sat up, and gave Ianto a questioning look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He really did look worried. It was odd for the younger man to get sick, but for him to admit that something was wrong to another person was completely off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I wonder what's taking Owen and Gwen so long to get some wood. I saw a huge pile of the stuff about 20 metres down the track into the forest."

"They probably didn't notice it, seeing Gwen was so angry with Owen over something." Jack got up fully, walked over to his partner, took him by the hand and walked out of the tent.

"They've been gone for almost 15 minutes. I have to say that I'm a little worried." Ianto even looked slightly worried, which was another odd thing about the man.

"How about we go take a walk into the woods, see if we can find them and tell them to hurry their arses up." Jack said, walking with Ianto into the woods.


	4. In the Woods Part 2

**A/N: Apologies that it's so short. I'm kinda making this chapter up as I go along. This is the final chapter guys, so please review!**

The two men started walking down the dirt path which Gwen and Owen took only 15 minutes previously, before Ianto suddenly came to a halt. This caused Jack to crash into the man before him.

"Ow. Yan, what was that for? You could have warned me you know," Jack said, rubbing his forehead where it made contact with Ianto's hard shoulder.

"Sorry, another odd feeling. It's like there is something that we don't know, something that they know, but we don't."

"Who are 'they' Ianto?"

"Hmm, what was that Jack?" Ianto snapped out of the trance like state he was in. Jack just shook his head, took hold of Ianto's hand once more, and continued walking down the dirt track. They walked for maybe another 50 meters or so, when Ianto stopped, giving Jack a warning this time.

"Do you hear that sir?" Ianto asked as he held one hand up, the other going to the waistband of his jeans, clasping round the gun he put there that morning. Truth be told, there was a rustling sound coming from the trees before them. Jack knew that it wasn't animals, as this part of the Brecon Beacons didn't hospitalise them. Jack's hand also moved to his gun, and both he and Ianto drew them out at the same time. They slowly, and quietly, walked forwards, and Jack took a sharp intake of breath when he saw what it truly was.

A naked Owen had an equally naked Gwen pressed up against one of the trees, slowly thrusting in and out of her, as she held her head back in ecstasy. Jack cleared his throat, which caught Ianto's attention, and pointed the younger man to the activities before them. Ianto nodded, put his gun away, and walked slowly towards them. Once he was a couple of feet away, and he could be heard over Gwen's screams of pleasure, and Owen's heavy breathing, he cleared his throat. It was safe to say that he scared the crap out of both of them!

Jack approached from the other side, and said in a clear voice, "Now you don't want me to suspend either of you for this lark now, do you? Hmm, I'm finally getting my chance to see Gwen naked, and I have to say Miss Cooper, I'm not dissapointed." And with Jack's comments, Owen and Gwen quickly dressed themselves. Jack kept tutting at them as they went, and they soon were heading back to the campsite, when Ianto exclaimed, "What is that god-awful smell?"

The four of them hauled themselves in the direction of the smell, and found a blanket covering something up. Flies were buzzing all around it, and the smell being emitted from it was like torture. Owen picked up a large stick, not wanting to get his hands dirty, and lifted the blanket off, to reveal a decomposing body, stripped of flesh and organs underneath.

* * *

**Final A/N: Well, we're up to the bit where they discover the body, so my work here is done. If you want me to continue, and maybe explain Ianto's airiness, please tell in a review...se ya next time folks!!!**

_P.s. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been working on my Panic! At the Disco fanfictions. They can be found at panicaddicted dot com/fictions, and look for the user name of EMSMCD_

_CIAO!!!_


End file.
